Electrical energy storage in the form of chemical batteries often expresses a wide range of voltage as a function of chosen chemistry, charge/discharge current and state of charge. While the simplicity of a power grid-tie inverter connected directly to battery cells stacked in some arrangement may be attractive, battery voltage characteristics often make this difficult